


Home

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Broken Families, Childhood Trauma, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Questionable BDSM Etiquette, Skinny deserve nice things, Skinny hat Bindungsängste, Trust Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Skinny ist bei Cotta eingezogen, doch es fällt ihm schwer, daran zu glauben, dass er nun wirklich ein zu Hause hat. Und das er dann auch noch etwas mit Peter anfängt, macht die ganze Situation nicht leichter.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 5





	Home

_***_

_And she said she wants to walk the boulevard._

_And I said „Ich just wanna look up at the stars.“_

_And she said „I just wanna be without these scars, that I hate.“_

_She said „I just want to find out who you are.“_

_And I said „I don't even know where I should start.“_

_And she said „Maybe you could help me with these scars, 'cause I don't wanna fall apart.“_

_***_

Skinny stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, während seine Finger einige Zahlen in den Taschenrechner eingaben. Warum hatte er sich auch dazu breit schlagen lassen, seinen Abschluss nachzuholen? Er würde doch eh niemals studieren, allein weil er das Geld dafür niemals haben würde. Also warum tat er sich diesen verflucht überflüssigen Scheiß überhaupt an?

Skinny griff nach der Kaffeetasse und stellte genervt fest, dass sie schon wieder leer war. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und sah auf die beschriebenen Blätter und aufgeschlagenen Bücher hinunter. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet jemals an dem Punkt zu sein, an dem er sich ernsthafte Gedanken über seine Zukunft machen konnte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war er davon ausgegangen, dass er früher oder später bei einem der Dinger die er drehte ums Leben kommen würde. Wahrscheinlich eher früher als später. Und ein normales Leben hatte er nie in Betracht gezogen, nicht ohne einen Abschluss. Denn er wusste, dass ihn nichts in einem der schlecht bezahlen Aushilfsjobs halten würde.

Automatisch griff er nach der Zigarettenpackung und dem Feuerzeug, die neben der Tasse lagen. Den Blick immer noch stoisch auf die Formeln gerichtet, schüttelte er eine der Kippen aus der Packung, doch gerade, als er sie sich geistesabwesend anstecken wollte, betrat Caroline die Küche.

„Im Haus wird nicht geraucht.“, sagte sie anstelle einer Begrüßung. Aber es klang nicht unfreundlich, eher wie eine Floskel die sie zu ihrem eigenen Leidwesen in den letzten Wochen verinnerlicht hatte.

„Sorry.“, murmelte Skinny, dann schob er den Stuhl zurück, während er aufstand.

„Drückst du dich immer noch vor den Gedichtsanalysen?“, wollte sie dann mit einem Blick auf seine Notizen wissen. Und Skinny konnte das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen noch nicht genau einschätzen, also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist ja auch nutzloses Zeug, dass ich nie wieder brauchen werde.“

„Und trotzdem ist es für deinen Abschluss leider erforderlich.“

Skinny brummte eine Antwort, dann verließ er die Küche. Auf der Terrasse lehnte er sich an die Hauswand, dann zündete er sich die Kippe an. Sein Blick glitt über die Sträucher im Garten, bunte Blumen waren wie kleine Farbkleckse überall verteilt und in den hohen Baumwipfeln sangen einige Vögel. Es war so verfickt friedlich, dass Skinny manchmal allein davon schon Aggressionen bekam.

Wenn es zu ruhig wurde, dann kamen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch, die er am liebsten für immer vergessen wollte. Doch der einzige Weg wie er sie aushalten konnte war mit Wut darauf zu reagieren. Und mittlerweile schien zumindest Cotta sich halbwegs daran gewöhnt zu haben, dass er hin und wieder spur- und wortlos verschwand und einige Zeit später mit Prellungen zurückkam, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester. Ihre Fürsorge konnte mitunter fast schon erdrückend sein.

Skinnys Blick war starr auf den Garten gerichtet, doch er sah ihn gar nicht, so weit weg war er mit den Gedanken. Zurück an jenem Tag, als ein weiterer Streit eskaliert war. Doch diesmal war es schlimm gewesen, schlimmer als sonst. Und er war im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht. Es war ein verficktes Wunder, dass er es diesmal überlebt hatte.

Skinny stieß den Rauch aus seiner Lunge in die warme Nachmittagsluft, dann ließ er den Stummel auf die Steine fallen und trat ihn aus. Kurz überlegte er ihn einfach liegen zu lassen, doch er wusste selbst, dass es nur eine unnötige Provokation war, also bückte er sich und sammelte die Kippe auf, um sie in das dafür vorgesehene Marmeladenglas zu schmeißen.

Skinny war erleichtert, als er die Küche leer vorfand. Mit dem erzwungenen Smalltalk konnte er nicht viel anfangen, aber er war auch noch lange nicht soweit mit Cotta, oder Caroline, über die Zeit im Haus seiner Eltern zu reden oder ihnen mehr von sich anzuvertrauen als absolut notwendig war.

Er schenkte sich einen neuen Kaffee ein und ließ sich wieder auf den harten Küchenstuhl fallen. Dann warf er den Papieren einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Warum, zum Fick, hatte er jemals diesem absurden Vorschlag zugestimmt?

Mit einem genervten Laut widmete er sich dem umstellen von Formeln und er musste zugeben, dass es vielleicht gar nicht ganz so schlimm war. Aber das würde er niemals freiwillig zugeben.

Erst als einige entfernte Stimmen aus dem Flur zu ihm drangen, zuckte Skinnys Kopf herum. Fuck, wenn er sich nicht irrte, dann war das McSherlock mit seiner Entourage und auf den Spott hatte er wirklich keine Lust. Doch bevor er überhaupt die Zettel und Bücher zusammen kramen konnte, stand der Dicke bereits in der Tür und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Skinny, was machst _du_ denn hier?“

„Plätzchen backen, mein Herd ist kaputt.“

Einen Moment sah Jonas ihn ungläubig an, dann erschien Cotta hinter ihm.

„Skinny wohnt seit einigen Wochen hier. Ich dachte, das wüsstet ihr bereits?“

„Ich habs gehört, aber als Gerücht abgetan.“, hörte Skinny die Stimme des Langweilers aus dem Flur.

Neugierig kam das Superhirn langsam näher und warf einen Blick auf die Notizen. Skinny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Jonas herausfordernd an. Doch anstatt ihm einen Spruch an den Kopf zu werfen, meinte er nur verwundert: „Das sind Matheaufgaben für die Abschlussprüfung.“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Chemie ist wenigstens noch interessant. Ich meine nun weiß ich endlich womit ich eine Leiche rückstandsfrei auflösen kann.“ Doch als er die bohrenden Blicke des Inspektors und die entsetzten Gesichter der drei Satzzeichen sah, fügte er hinzu: „Ein Scherz, ok?“

Doch in dem Satz war viel mehr Wahrheit, als er zugeben wollte. Wenn er noch für Calhoon arbeiten würde, wäre es durchaus möglich, dass er sich selbst irgendwann an dem Punkt wiedergefunden hätte, an dem er jemanden töten oder verschwinden lassen musste. Und so ganz wollte Skinny noch nicht glauben, dass dieses Leben nun unwiederbringlich hinter ihm lag, da war er lieber auf alles vorbereitet.

Skinny kramte seine Sachen zusammen, während der Inspektor die Küche durchquerte und einige Gläser aus einem der Schränke nahm.

„Skinny du kannst hierbleiben, wir setzen uns auf die Terrasse.“

Doch Skinny zuckte, anstelle einer Erwiderung, nur kurz mit den Schultern, dann verließ er die Küche. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter den bohrenden Blicken der Satzzeichen. Und er hatte das Gefühl die Vertrautheit die zwischen ihnen und dem Inspektor bestand nur zu stören. Also war es besser, wenn er nicht da war.

Erleichtert ließ Skinny die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. In dem Zimmer das er nun bewohnte hatte er das Gefühl wieder einigermaßen frei atmen zu können. Doch dann drangen Stimmen aus dem Garten durch das gekippte Fenster zu ihm herauf und Skinny fühlte sich als wäre er in einem Käfig gefangen. Ein Gefühl das er nur zu gut kannte. Er hatte schon früh gelernt unsichtbar zu sein und der überraschende Besuch gab ihm wieder das Gefühl in einem Minenfeld zu stehen. Nur eine falsche Bewegung und die Welt um ihn herum könnte explodieren.

Skinny ließ die Unterlagen, die seine schlanken Finger immer noch verkrampft umschlossen, auf den Schreibtisch fallen.

Die Tür gab ein leises Knarren von sich, als Skinny sie erneut öffnete, dann lief er die Treppe hinunter. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe und warf sich die alte Lederjacke über. Gerade als er die Haustür öffnete, hörte er Cottas raue Stimme hinter sich: „Skinny, sag Bescheid, wenn es später wird, ok?“

Erstaunt drehte Skinny sich zu dem Inspektor um, dann nickte er. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und dann zog er auch schon die Haustür hinter sich zu.

***

Skinny drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Dann schlich er in den dunklen Flur. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, während er daran dachte, wie oft er überlegt hatte einfach mal bei dem Inspektor einzusteigen. Eher aus Neugierde, ob er es schaffen könnte. Doch das er jemals einen Schlüssel für dieses Haus haben würde, das hätte er sich niemals ausgemalt.

Skinny wagte es nicht das Licht einzuschalten, während er vergeblich versuchte die Jacke an einen der Haken der Garderobe zu hängen.

Grelles Licht blendete ihn, als plötzlich jemand den Lichtschalter umlegte. Und Skinny musste einige Male blinzeln, bevor seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. Dann sah er Cotta der im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer lehnte und ihn aufmerksam musterte.

„Sorry, is später geworden.“, nuschelte er. Doch bevor er sich abwenden und in seinem Zimmer verschwinden konnte, hielt Cottas Stimme ihn zurück.

„Skinny, kommst du noch mal ins Wohnzimmer?“

Das war keine Frage gewesen. Zweifelnd musterte Skinny den großen Mann. Nur widerwillig nahm er den Fuß von der Treppe und folgte dem Inspektor. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Kehle trocken wurde und aus Reflex tastete Skinny nach der Zigarettenpackung in seiner Hosentasche.

Schwer ließ der Inspektor sich auf einen der Sessel fallen. Und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor Skinny sich dazu überwinden konnte auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Egal wie gering sein Vergehen sein mochte, anscheinend war diese Konfrontation unausweichlich und es widerstrebte ihm sich dabei in eine unterlegene Position zu begeben.

„War der Besuch von Justus, Peter und Bob vorhin der Grund warum du verschwunden bist?“

Überrascht sah Skinny zu dem Inspektor der seinen Blick ernst erwiderte. Da war keine Wut, kein Vorwurf, einfach nur eine Frage und es dauerte einen Moment bis Skinny sich dessen sicher war. Dann nickte er.

***

Gebannt sah Skinny auf das leuchtende Display seines Smartphones, während sein Blick an den düsteren Bildern des Comics haftete. Eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Faszination hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht, wobei er zugeben musste, dass Letzteres stark überwog. Es war als würde er in eine verzerrte Version seiner eigenen Vergangenheit blicken, doch sie war so entstellt, das sie schon wieder etwas seltsam faszinierendes ausstrahlte. Die Blutspritzer stachen auf dem dunklen Hintergrund geradezu hervor und während die Bilder sich tiefer in seine Seele brannten, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sich selbst in Sangwoo wiedererkannte. Wenn Cotta nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er es dann noch geschafft diesem Teil seiner Selbst etwas entgegen zu setzen? Der Teil der jedes Mal, wenn sein Vater erneut auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte, sich gewünscht hatte groß und mächtig zu sein. Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt die Waffe auf seinen Erzeuger zu richten und abzudrücken?

Unzählige Male.

Ein Klingeln an der Tür riss ihn aus der Geschichte. Kurz lauschte Skinny auf sich nähernde Schritte, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er alleine war. Stumm verfluchte Skinny den Unbekannten, doch dann rappelte er sich auf und schlurfte zur Tür. Kurz weiteten sich Skinnys Augen vor Überraschung, als er Shaw ihm gegenüberstand. Doch dann warf er dem Satzzeichen einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Was willst du? Cotta ist nicht da.“

„Ich war mit dem Rad in der Gegend unterwegs und bin gestürzt.“

Und erst jetzt bemerkte Skinny die aufgeschürften Stellen an Arm und Bein. Mit einer knappen Geste bedeutete er Shaw, dass er reinkommen sollte.

Skinny verschwand im Badezimmer, wo er den kleinen Verbandskoffer aus einem der Schränke hervor kramte. Er hörte wie Stuhlbeine über den Fußboden schabten, dann ein leichtes, gequältes Aufstöhnen, was seine Mundwinkel ein wenig zucken ließ. Doch viel zu schnell war sein Moment der Ruhe auch schon vorbei und er verließ das Badezimmer. In der Küche ließ er den kleinen Koffer unachtsam vor Shaw auf den Tisch fallen.

„Die Wunden kriegst du alleine gesäubert oder brauchst du mich noch zum Händchen halten?“

„Schön zu sehen, dass du immer noch das alte Ekel bist.“

„So kennst und liebst du mich.“

Skinny wandte sich um, doch gerade als er die Küche verlassen wollte, drang Shaws Stimme wieder an sein Ohr: „Träum weiter.“

Grinsend ließ Skinny sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen und zog das Handy hervor. Schnell hatte er sich wieder in den Comic vertieft, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihn Shaws Stimme aus der Geschichte riss.

„Skinny, wohin kommt der Verbandskasten?“

„Lass liegen, den räum ich später weg.“, murmelte Skinny ohne aufzusehen. Dann hörte er wie der andere sich in den Sessel fallen ließ, was ihn dazu brachte verwundert den Blick zu heben.

„Soll ich dich zur Tür bringen, weil du den Weg alleine nicht findest?“

Er bekam ein genervtes Augenrollen als Antwort, doch Skinny sah Shaw nur weiterhin aufmerksam an, bis der Andere sich unter seinem Blick zu winden begann.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte noch auf Cotta warten, wenn ich eh schon mal da bin.“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, dann warf er Shaw über das Display hinweg noch einen Blick zu und dann vertiefte er sich wieder in den Comic. Er war keine fünf Panels weit gekommen, als er schon wieder die Stimme des anderen vernahm: „Was ließt du da?“

„Killing Stalking“

Skinny versuchte sich wieder auf den Inhalt zu konzentrieren, doch offenbar war dem Satzzeichen langweilig genug, um zwanghaft ein Gespräch zu forcieren.

„Und worum geht es da?“

Er klang nicht wirklich interessiert und Skinny hatte auch wenig Lust auf eine Unterhaltung. Abschätzig ließ er seinen Blick über Shaw gleiten. Wie zur Hölle konnte er den Anderen dazu bringen endlich die Klappe zu halten?

Einen Moment überlegte Skinny, ob er den Jungen einfach fesseln und vor allem knebeln sollte, doch auch wenn der Gedanke durchaus seinen Reiz hatte verwarf er ihn. Und dann kam ihm eine Idee bei der ein fieses Grinsen sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Schisser, wenn ich dich mit gebrochenen Beinen in meinem Keller gefangen halten würde, wofür würdest du dich entscheiden, dass Messer oder… ersetzen wir den Haken durch… eine Pistole?“

Skinny schob Peter sein Handy über den Couchtisch hinweg zu. Und er genoss einen Moment wie der große Junge einige Sekunden sprachlos auf das Bild hinunter starrte. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen sah er wie der Kehlkopf des Anderen kurz hüpfte, dann schob Shaw das Handy wieder zurück. Doch Skinny hatte noch nicht genug. Er nahm es und stand auf, ging um Shaw herum, dann lehnte er sich lässig mit einem Arm auf die Lehne, während er dem anderen das Display unter die Nase hielt. Langsam ließ er ein Bild nach dem anderen vor Shaws Augen ablaufen, während er die kurzen Texte vorlas. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der andere sich in dem Sessel wand, doch als Sangwoo dem kleineren Jungen eine Schlinge um den Hals legte stieß Shaw entschieden Skinnys Hand beiseite.

„Was stimmt mit dir nicht?“, wollte er aufgebracht wissen.

„Du warst derjenige der wissen wollte was ich lese.“

Kurz überlegte Skinny, ob er es einfach dabei belassen sollte, doch so leicht wollte er es dem Satzzeichen nicht machen.

„Dann lässt der Gedanke dich also kalt, wie du ausgeliefert vor jemandem kniest, während der kalte Stahl der Klinge sanft über deine Haut gleitet, wie sie sanft in deine Haut dringt. Oder bevorzugst du lieber den runden Lauf einer Waffe. Wie sich deine Lippen darum schließen und du vertrauen musst, dass der andere sich genug unter Kontrolle hat.“

Er hörte wie sich der Atem des Anderen unwillkürlich ein wenig beschleunigte. Und ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen zog sich über Skinnys Lippen, während er sich vorstellte wie Shaw nackt und gefesselt vor ihm kniete. Wie sich das Messer oder die Pistole in seiner eigenen Hand wohl anfühlen würde, wenn er den Stahl über die Haut des Anderen fahren ließ. Dann raunte er ihm ins Ohr: „Also Shaw, wofür entschiedest du dich?“

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bevor Shaw hervor stieß: „Für gar nichts davon. Scheiße Skinny, das kann doch unmöglich dein ernst sein.“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. Und scheinbar unbeteiligt antwortete er: „Wenn du meinst.“

Doch das breite Grinsen konnte er nicht von seinem Gesicht verbannen. Dann vertiefte er sich wieder in dem Comic. Und zu seinem Erstaunen schaffte der andere es tatsächlich endlich die Klappe zu halten. Kurz warf Skinny Shaw einen Blick zu und zufrieden nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass der andere anscheinend gelangweilt auf seinem eigenen Handy herumtippte.

Einige Zeit verging, ohne das einer von ihnen ein Wort sagte. Und erst das Zuschlagen der Haustür ließ Skinny aufschrecken. Als er die vertrauten Schritte im Flur hörte, sah er grinsend zu dem Möchtegern-Detektiv hinüber.

„Shaw, deine Erlösung ist endlich da.“

***

Skinny drückte eine weitere Reißzwecke in die Wand, dann strich er noch einmal über die Flagge in dem letzten Versuch den Stoff dadurch komplett glatt zu bekommen, doch das schien tatsächlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein. Und ohne es zu wollen sah er zitternde, schlanke Finger vor seinen Augen, die verzweifelt bemüht waren Stoff glatt zu streichen und die Erinnerung an seine Mutter traf ihn unvorbereitet.

Skinny warf der Flagge einen finsteren Blick zu, der weniger dem Stoff selbst galt, als den Bildern die er ausgelöst hatte. Er wollte nicht an seine Eltern denken, nicht daran was passiert war und warum er letztlich bei Cotta und seiner Schwester gelandet war. Doch war es wirklich möglich seiner Vergangenheit für immer zu entkommen? Skinny kannte die Antwort und er wusste, dass er sich früher oder später mit dem was Geschehen war auseinander setzen musste, doch er wollte es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern.

Dann ließ Skinny sich auf das Bett fallen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl das sich in ihm breit machte. So etwas wie eine vage Hoffnung, dass er tatsächlich bleiben durfte. Doch noch immer wartete er darauf, dass die Illusion sich als genau das herausstellen würde und er wieder allein dastand. Denn genau das war passiert, wenn er angefangen hatte zu vertrauen und so hatte er auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass der einzige Mensch der für ihn da war, er selbst war.

Skinny drehte den Kopf, als er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Doch mehr als ein „Hm“ kam ihm nicht über die Lippen. Die Tür schwang auf und sein Blick blieb an Cotta hängen der sich gegen das Holz des Rahmens lehnte.

„Wie ich sehe, kommst du langsam an.“, stellte der Inspektor mit einem Blick auf die Poster und Flaggen an den Wänden fest.

„Das war doch in Ordnung, oder?“

Skinny setzte sich auf. Kurz sah er zu dem Inspektor hinüber, doch dann blieb sein Blick auf seinen Fingern haften, die sich unwillkürlich in seine Jeans gegraben hatten.

„Warum sollte es das nicht sein?“

Cotta klang ehrlich überrascht und Skinny atmete erleichtert aus.

„Naja, weil das hier euer Gästezimmer ist.“

„Und jetzt ist es dein Zimmer.“

Skinnys Finger krampften sich unwillkürlich zusammen. Denn so sehr er dem Inspektor glauben wollte, er schaffte es einfach nicht sein Misstrauen ganz aufzugeben.

Einige Augenblicke schwiegen sie und Skinny suchte verzweifelt nach irgendetwas belanglosem was er sagen konnte, etwas bei dem er nicht gezwungen war preiszugeben was er fühlte. Doch gerade als das Schweigen drohte unangenehm zu werden, kam Bubbles um die Ecke. Der weiße Kater schmiegte sich kurz an Cottas Beine, bevor er durch den Raum stolzierte und zu Skinny auf das Bett sprang. Einige Sekunden starrte Skinny das Tier finster an, doch der Kater erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Blinzeln aus seinen grünen Augen, dann ließ er den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten sinken.

Vorsichtig strich Skinny mit seinen langen Fingern über das Fell des Katers, der leise zu schnurren begann. Dann sah er zu dem Inspektor der langsam einige Schritte in den Raum trat.

„Ganz im ernst, Caroline und ich haben dich gerne hier.“

Unbeholfen zuckte Skinny mit den Schultern, dann sah er wieder auf den Kater hinunter. Er wusste nicht so wirklich was er mit Cottas Worten anfangen sollte, denn solche Aussagen kannte er schlichtweg nicht. Und Cotta machte auch keine Anstalten, das Schweigen, das sich wieder zwischen ihnen auszubreiten begann durchbrechen zu wollen.

„Sie haben mich mal als Quälgeist bezeichnet.“, sagte Skinny schließlich leise. Und er sah den überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht des Inspektors, doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Cottas Lippen aus.

„Weil du einer bist, Skinny.“

„Na, danke.“

„Aber im guten Sinne.“, fügte Cotta mit einem leichten Lachen hinzu.

Fragend sah Skinny zu Cotta hoch. Und der Inspektor ließ sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl sinken, dann sagte er: „Skinny, ich weiß nicht viel über dich und deine Vergangenheit, aber von dem was ich weiß, habe ich nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass du wirklich absichtlich böse gehandelt hast. Es kam mir eher so vor, als wäre es eine Reaktion auf die Umstände unter denen du aufgewachsen bist.“

Wieder sah Skinny auf seine Finger, die er im weichen Fell des Katers vergraben hatte, hinunter.

„Mag sein.“

Auch wenn da noch mehr war, was ihm auf der Zunge brannte, brachte er kein einziges Wort davon über die Lippen. Nichts von den Schlägen und Knochenbrüchen, der Angst und dem Trotz die ihn schon sein ganzes Leben lang begleiteten. Und den Momenten in denen die Mordfantasien einfach so verlockend gewesen waren.

Cottas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du den nicht mehr brauchst.“

Mit einem Nicken deutete der Inspektor auf den gepackten Rucksack in der Zimmerecke. Skinny schluckte, dann sah er unsicher zu dem Inspektor hinüber.

„Er ist nur… für den Notfall…“

Cotta nickte leicht, dann antwortete er: „Ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann erkennst, dass Caroline und ich da sind, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst. Aber ich kann auch verstehen, wenn du es jetzt noch nicht kannst.“

Skinny nickte. Und wieder waren da Worte die er sagen wollte und die ihm doch nicht über die Lippen kommen wollten. Dann stand der Inspektor auf und verließ sein Zimmer.

Skinny sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Es war immer noch so ungewohnt, dass das hier nun wirklich _sein_ Zimmer sein sollte.

***

In den folgenden Wochen merkte Skinny wie die Anspannung immer mehr von ihm abzufallen schien. Und ganz langsam schaffte er es immer wieder Bruchstücke von sich preis zu geben. Und vor allem Cottas ruhige, fast schon distanzierte Art erleichterte ihm das. Mit Caroline war es schwieriger. Skinny erinnerte sich, wie sie abends zusammen auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten und sich einen Film angesehen hatten. Als der Mann auf der Leinwand zu dem Gürtel gegriffen hatte um seine Frau zu schlagen, war der Kommentar ohne nachzudenken einfach über seine Lippen gekommen.

„Pff, ein Gürtel ist nichts, Stahlbügel zwiebeln richtig.“

Und der geschockte Ausdruck auf Carolines Gesicht hatte ihn dazu gebracht laut loszulachen.

Sogar die gelegentlichen Besuche der drei Satzzeichen störten ihn kaum noch. Was vielleicht daran liegen konnte, dass er es genoss wie Shaw immer viel zu schnell den Blick abwandte oder sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen legte, wenn Skinny sich betont über die Unterlippe leckte. Und den Blicken seiner vertrottelten Kollegen nach zu urteilen, hatte sie keine Ahnung von dem was Skinny Shaw ins Ohr geraunt hatte.

***

Skinny stand in der Küche und schnitt das weiche Fleisch einer Honigmelone in kleine Stücke, während Korn aus den Lautsprechern drang. So ganz hatte er Caroline nicht verziehen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich auf den Geschmack gebracht und seine Hand sich nicht mehr jedes Mal automatisch in das Fach mit den Tiefkühlpizzen verirrte.

Leise Stimmen aus dem Flur drangen an Skinnys Ohren und er erkannte die markante Stimme von Jonas, auch ohne ein einziges Wort wirklich verstanden zu haben. Skinny seufzte, dann drehte er die Musik ein wenig lauter. Nur weil er mittlerweile nicht mehr direkt flüchtete, wenn die drei Hobbyschnüffler zu Besuch kamen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er scharf darauf war, viel von ihnen mitzubekommen.

Skinny ließ die Melonenstücke in eine Schüssel fallen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel mitbekam wie jemand die Küche betrat.

„Oh, hey.“, hörte er das leise Murmeln von Shaw hinter sich. Und ein fieses Grinsen zuckte um Skinnys Mundwinkel, als er sich umdrehte. Kurz warf er der Tür einen Blick zu, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich alleine waren. Dann wandte er sich Shaw zu, der gerade einen der Küchenschränke öffnete und einige Gläser herausholte.

„Gibs zu, die Bilder sind dir nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen.“, sagte Skinny, während er Shaw fixierte. Der andere erstarrte kurz in seiner Bewegung, dann warf er Skinny einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an.“

„Und warum nicht?“, wollte Skinny mit lauerndem Unterton wissen.

Langsam ging er auf Shaw zu, Skinny spürte das Gewicht des Messers in seiner Hand. Dann keilte er den anderen zwischen sich und der Theke ein.

„Lass den Scheiß, Skinny.“

Doch Skinny genoss das leise aufbegehren viel zu sehr. Langsam hob er das Messer und setzte die Spitze an Shaws Kinn, direkt an die Stelle hinter dem Knochen, dort wo nur noch weiche Haut und Gewebe waren. Der Saft der Melone lief von dem blanken Stahl hinunter und hinterließ eine klebrige Spur auf seiner Haut.

„Ich wette du bist nicht halb so anständig, wie du gerne tust.“

Skinnys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er ließ Shaw nicht aus den Augen, als er einige Schritte rückwärts ging. Das Messer ließ er achtlos in die Spüle fallen, dann griff er nach der Schale mit dem Obst und einer Gabel und verließ die Küche.

Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen, als er Shaw die Klinge an die Kehle gesetzt hatte, doch er genoss es einfach viel zu sehr, das Satzzeichen aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Und es war so verflucht einfach gewesen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, drehte Skinny die Musik auf, dann ließ er sich mit der Schale auf sein Bett fallen. Abwesend aß er, während er eins der Comicbände zu sich heran zog und aufschlug. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er wirklich mal Geld für ein Buch ausgeben würde, doch die Geschichte nahm ihn auch beim zweiten Mal immer noch gefangen. Und irgendwie schienen die Bilder auf den Buchseiten noch intensiver zu sein. Vielleicht lag es an der Anordnung der Panels, vielleicht an dem Gefühl des Papiers unter seinen Fingern.

Skinny stellte die leere Schüssel auf den Nachttisch, dann blätterte er eine Seite des Comics um. Sein Blick war starr auf die Bilder fixiert, den muskulösen Mann der die schöne Frau fickte, während der unscheinbare Junge im Schrank alles mitanhören musste. Eine Hand die sich in den Schrank schob und Skinny spürte wie seine Hose eng wurde. Der Stoff rieb fast schon unangenehm über seine anschwellende Erektion und schien das Pochen in seinem Schwanz nur zu verstärken. Mit einem leisen Fluch strich Skinny über die Beule, während sein Blick immer noch auf den Bildern verharrte, den Text nahm er nur noch am Rande wahr.

Seine Finger öffneten die Hose und schon im nächsten Moment schlossen seine Finger sich fest um seinen Schwanz. Er dachte an das Gefühl der Macht, das Sangwoo durchströmen musste, doch bevor er sich den Fantasien hingeben konnte, die die Bilder in ihm auslösten, hörte er wie jemand die Tür öffnete und als Skinny hoch sah, erkannte er Shaw.

„Ich, ähm, wollte ins Bad. War wohl in Gedanken und hab die falsche Tür erwischt.“

Ein höhnisches Grinsen zupfte an Skinnys Mundwinkeln. Er erkannte eine fadenscheinige Lüge und diese war besonders schlecht. Und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde entschied er sich alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

„Komm her, Shaw.“, verlangte er kurzentschlossen

Irritiert sah der Schnüffler zwischen der Tür, Skinny und seinem immer noch steifen Schwanz hin und her. Skinnys Blick haftete auf Shaws Gesicht und dann wiederholte er entschlossen: „Komm. Her.“

Shaw warf dem Flur noch einen nervösen Blick zu, dann ließ er die Tür leise ins Schloss fallen und kam auf Skinny zu. Unschlüssig sah er Skinny an, doch dann kniete er sich vor ihn.

Skinny spürte wie sich die Lippen weich um seinen Schwanz schlossen, die Zunge seine Eichel umspielte. Seine langen Finger gruben sich in die dunkelblonden Haare, während ihm ein leises „Fuck“ entschlüpfte. Sein Griff mit dem er Shaws Bewegungen kontrollierte war fest, während seine Gedanken irgendwo zwischen der Realität und seiner Fantasie gefangen waren. Er dachte an Lippen die sich um Finger schlossen, hinein bissen. An Blut das aus Wunden spritzte, während das Messer sich einen Weg durch die Haut ins Innere fraß. An Shaw der tatsächlich vor ihm kniete, so gehorsam und gefügig war. Und Skinny genoss das Gefühl das ihn durchdrang.

Doch die Bilder in seinem Kopf und die Situation trieben ihn viel zu schnell auf den Höhepunkt zu. Skinny versuchte es noch etwas hinauszuzögern, zwang Shaw zu einem langsameren Rhythmus, doch es dauerte nicht lange und Skinny kam mit einem heiseren Keuchen.

Er beobachtete wie Shaw ohne zu zögern schluckte und Skinny konnte nicht anders, als mit dem Daumen sanft über die leicht geschwollenen Lippen zu fahren. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste den anderen, schmeckte noch den bitteren Nachgeschmack auf seinen Lippen.

„Scheiße Shaw, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung _wie_ gefügig du sein kannst.“

Shaw zögerte, dann sagte er leise: „Wenn du irgendjemandem davon erzählst, dann bringe ich dich um.“

Skinny lächelte zufrieden, als Shaw sein Zimmer verließ.

***

Einige Tage vergingen und immer wieder gab es Momente in denen Skinny leise Zweifel beschlichen. Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen? Und wenn Shaw deswegen auch nur ein falsches Wort Cotta gegenüber fallen ließ, dann würde der Inspektor ihn bestimmt ohne zu zögern raus werfen. Doch so wirklich konnte er nicht bereuen, was er getan hatte. Dafür hatte es sich zu gut angefühlt. Und mehr als einmal hatte Skinny sich dabei ertappt, wie sein Finger über dem leeren Textfeld schwebte. Und wenn er nicht ausgerechnet bei Cotta wohnen würde, dann hätte er wohl versucht herauszufinden wie weit er bei Shaw gehen konnte. Doch das Risiko, das die Konsequenzen um ein vielfaches unangenehmer sein würden, brachte Skinny jedes Mal dazu, das Handy einfach wieder beiseite zu legen.

***

Die Sonne versank gerade hinter den Baumwipfeln und tauchte den Horizont in ein warmes Leuchten. Skinny saß auf der Fensterbank, die Zigarette hing lässig zwischen seinen Fingern, während er noch immer unschlüssig war was er mit dem Abend anfangen sollte. Wie gerne wäre er zum Strand gefahren, es war schon lange her, dass er das letzte Mal bei Dylan und seinen Leuten war. Doch seit dem er bei Cotta wohnte, schien sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert zu haben.

Skinny zog an seiner Kippe, während er die Beine lässig aus dem Fenster baumeln ließ. Er dachte an das Knistern des Lagerfeuers, den Alk und die Andeutungen die ausreichten, damit die anderen verstanden was abging. Sie alle hatte verbunden, dass sie aus beschissenen Verhältnissen kamen und dem Leben, das sie führten, versuchten zu entkommen. Aber er hatte das beschissene Glück gehabt, gerettet zu werden. Und in diesem Moment war Skinny sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen sein altes Leben zurück wünschte.

Doch als plötzlich das Schrillen der Klingel den Musik durchschnitt, zuckte Skinny zusammen. Kurz lauschte er auf Schritte oder Stimmen, doch im Haus blieb es ruhig. Und gerade als er beschlossen hatte, dass er es einfach ignorieren sollte, drang die Klingel erneut in sein Zimmer.

Mit einem leisen Fluch kletterte Skinny wieder in sein Zimmer und lief die Treppe hinunter, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Was machst du denn hier?“

Abschätzig musterte Skinny den ungebetenen Besucher.

„Cotta ist nicht da.“

Und bei dem Deja-Vu das Skinny hatte, musste er grinsen. Shaw rieb sich verlegen mit der Hand über den Nacken, dann brachte er leise heraus: „Ich bin auch nicht wegen des Inspektors hier.“

„Und warum dann?“

Skinny hatte eine Ahnung in welche Richtung das Gespräch gehen konnte, doch er wollte sicher sein, dass er nicht noch mehr Dummheiten machte, nicht solange er bei Cotta wohnte. Und die ganze Sache mit Shaw konnte ihm gehörig um die Ohren fliegen. Doch wahrscheinlich war es eh schon zu spät um heil aus der Angelegenheit wieder heraus zu kommen.

Doch da war Shaw auf einmal ganz nah, presste ihn gegen die Wand, während er seine Lippen auf Skinnys drückte. Der Kuss war irgendwie unbeholfen und fordernd. Skinny brauchte einen kurzen Moment um seine Überraschung abzuschütteln, doch dann fanden seine Hände den Weg unter Shaws Jacke. Fest krallten sich seine Finger in das Fleisch des Anderen, doch dann stieß er den muskulösen Jungen grob tiefer in den Flur. Er ließ die Tür ein wenig zu laut ins Schloss fallen, während er ihn musterte.

„Ok, Schisser, du bist dir sicher, dass du das hier willst?“

Erstaunt sah Shaw ihn an. Doch Skinny musste es einfach wissen. Nur ein falsches Wort von dem Satzzeichen und er würde wahrscheinlich in Zukunft unter einer Brücke schlafen.

Sein Blick verhakte sich den braunen Augen, dann murmelte er: „Ach, vergiss es.“

Er überwand die wenigen Schritte die sie trennten, dann zog er Shaw wieder an sich. Er genoss das leise Aufkeuchen, als er in die Lippe des Anderen biss.

Und schon im nächsten Moment fiel Shaws Jacke zu Boden. Skinny drängte sich dem anderen entgegen, während er spürte wie sich Finger in seiner Haut vergruben, ihn enger gegen den anderen zogen. Er schob das Shirt des Anderen ein wenig nach oben, ließ seine Hände über die warme Haut fahren, die feinen Unebenheiten erkunden. Doch da machte Shaw sich von ihm los und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf. Skinny ließ seinen Blick langsam über den nackten Oberkörper streichen.

Doch dann war der Detektiv wieder bei ihm, küsste ihn gierig und Skinny stieß ihn grob in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er Peter auf das Sofa drückte. Und schon im nächsten Moment war er über ihm. Seine Nägel hinterließen rote Striemen auf der gebräunten Haut und unwillkürlich musste Skinny sich vorstellen, wie Shaws Körper aussehen würde, wenn er mit ihm fertig war.

Der muskulöse Junge zerrte Skinny sein Shirt über den Kopf, ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen, nur um den anderen dann wieder eng an sich zu ziehen.

Skinny fixierte Shaw unter sich. Er spürte die warme Haut an seiner, hörte das leise Stöhnen, als seine Finger ungeduldig über die anschwellende Erektion strichen, anfingen ihn durch den Stoff zu massieren. Dann zerrte Skinny ungeduldig am Bund von Shaws Hose, doch das Zuschlagen der Haustür ließ ihn in der Bewegung erstarren.

„Fuck.“

Skinny hörte leise Geräusche aus dem Flur. Schnell griff er nach seinem Shirt, das achtlos auf dem Boden lag. Doch bevor er es sich wieder überziehen konnte, erschien die breite Gestalt von Cotta im Türrahmen. Ungläubig sah der Inspektor von einem zum Anderen.

„Bitte sagt mir, dass das nicht das ist, wonach es aussieht.“

„Würde es nicht ziemlich deine Intelligenz beleidigen, wenn ich jetzt lügen würde?“

Cotta verschränkte die Arme, dann schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf.

„Das kann doch nur schief gehen. Und ich will nicht derjenige sein, der am Ende zwischen euch steht.“

Ein breites Grinsen zuckte unwillkürlich über Skinnys Lippen.

„Sie können auch jetzt schon zwischen uns stehen.“

Skinny sah wie es einen Augenblick hinter Cottas Stirn arbeitete, bevor er Skinnys Andeutung verstand.

„Skinny Norris, ich bin für dich verantwortlich, was zum Teufel denkst du dir dabei, soetwas überhaupt denken?“

Skinny grinste belustigt, dann warf er Shaw einen Blick von der Seite zu und die leichte Röte die sich auf seine Wangen gelegt hatte, bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass zumindest die Gedanken des Satzzeichens sich schon vorher mal in diese Richtung verirrt hatten.

Ergeben hob Skinny die Hände.

„Tschuldigung, kommt nie wieder vor.“

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben.“, knurrte Cotta. Dann blieb sein Blick an Shaw hängen, als er hinzufügte: „Und wenn sich das zwischen euch wiederholt, dann bitte nicht im Wohnzimmer.“

Skinny nickte, dann stand er auf.

„Kommst du?“

Shaw warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Was meinst du?“

„Na, mit nach oben in mein Zimmer.“

Skinny wurde ungeduldig. Dieses Gespräch hätte er sich gerne erspart.

Shaw sah unschlüssig zu Cotta, doch bevor er einen Einwand finden konnte, unterbrach Skinny ihn bereits: „Der Inspektor hat nur gesagt, dass wir das Wohnzimmer aus dem Spiel lassen sollen.“

Und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen sah er wie Shaw mit einem leichten Seufzen aufstand und ihm in sein Zimmer folgte.

***

Skinny bemühte sich den Blick gesenkt zu halten, während er deutlich mehr Erdnussbutter als notwendig war auf sein Toast schmierte. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, was da gestern Abend zwischen ihm und Shaw gelaufen war. Doch er hatte die grobe Ahnung, dass er dem Gespräch nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

„Was hast du heute noch so geplant?“

Erstaunt sah Skinny zu Cotta, der ein wenig Zucker in seinen Kaffee rührte.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin am überlegen, ob ich nachher noch mal zum Strand fahre.“

Einen kurzen Augenblick musterte Cotta ihn kritisch und Skinny konnte erahnen was der Inspektor dachte. Also fügte er möglichst gelassen hinzu: „Ist schon ne Weile her, seit ich Dylan und die anderen gesehen habe.“

Und Skinny hatte fast den Eindruck, als würde Cotta sich bei seinen Worten ein wenig entspannen. Doch da betrat Caroline mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck die Küche. In der Hand hielt sie ein Telefon, dessen Mikrofon sie mit der anderen Hand abdeckte.

„Skinny, deine Mutter ist dran. Sie will mit dir sprechen.“

Skinny spürte wie sein Atem bei der Erwähnung stockte und er zwang sich möglichst abgeklärt zu klingen, als er antwortete: „Schön, ich will aber nicht mit ihr reden.“

Caroline nickte kurz, dann drehte sie sich um. Skinny konnte ihre Stimme noch aus dem Flur hören. Und er hasste, dass sein Herz anfing wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Skinny auf und hetzte in sein Zimmer. Doch er hielt die Stille nicht aus und Musik alleine würde nicht ausreichen. Kurzerhand zog Skinny das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und schrieb Dylan eine kurze Nachricht.

***

„Hier wohnst du jetzt also.“, stellte Dylan fest, als sein Blick durch den Flur glitt. Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann warf er sich die Lederjacke über.

„Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?“, erkundigte er sich dann, als Dylan noch immer keine Anstalten machte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu bewegen.

„Wie ist es so, dein neues zu Hause?“, wollte sein bester Freund schließlich wissen und Skinny zuckte schuldbewusst unter der Frage zusammen.

„Ganz ok.“

Mit den Worten stieß er Dylan unsanft durch die Haustür. Schweigend gingen sie zu dem blauen Sportwagen und steigen ein. Mit einer knappen Bewegung schaltete Dylan das Radio an und das wilde Hämmern der Bässe konnte fast über das unangenehme Schweigen hinwegtäuschen, das sich zwischen auszudehnen begann.

Grob startete Skinny den Motor, dann sagte er fast schon zornig: „Ich habe nie darum gebeten, gerettet zu werden.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Fuck.“

Skinny hasste das Schweigen, dass sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, das deutlicher als alles andere zeigte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.

„Meine Mum hat vorhin angerufen.“

Er warf Dylan einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zu, dann sah er wieder auf die Straße.

„Oh shit, was wollte sie?“

„Keine Ahnung, hab nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Nach dem ganzen Scheiß will ich nicht hören, welche Ausreden sie diesmal für ihn hat.“

„Wahrscheinlich, dass du die Familie durch deine Abwesenheit zerstörst.“, gab Dylan lachend zurück.

„Ja, der vorbildliche Ruf der Familie Norris hat eine weitere Kerbe bekommen.“

Und erleichtert stellte Skinny fest, dass sich zwischen ihm und Dylan nicht so viel geändert hatte, wie er in den letzten Wochen angenommen hatte.

Skinny lenkte den blauen Sportwagen zu einem der Parkplätze die dicht am Strand lagen und schon kurz darauf, spürte er wie der Sand unter seinen Schuhen nachgab. Etwas abseits ließen sie sich auf einige Baumstämme fallen und dann zog Skinny einen Joint aus der Hosentasche hervor, den er Dylan entgegen hielt.

„Scheiße, noch ganz der Alte.“, stellte sein bester Freund fest, als auch er sich setzte. Dann holte er ein Feuerzeug hervor und ließ die kleine Flamme auflodern. Als er den Joint angezündet hatte, nahm er einen tiefen Zug, bevor er ihn an Skinny zurück gab.

„Und nun erzähl mal, wie ist es wirklich bei nem Cop zu wohnen.“

Skinny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, und nach einem kurzen Augenblick antwortete er: „Ich glaub es ist gar nicht so übel. Nur das Pauken für den Abschluss nervt ziemlich.“

„Sag mir nicht, dass du wieder die Schulbank drückst.“, meinte Dylan lachend. Dann nahm er Skinny den Joint aus der Hand und zog daran.

„Fuck nein. Ich prügel mir den Stoff zu Hause rein. Und das beste ist, dass ich zwar immer noch keine Ahnung von Steuern und Mietverträgen habe, aber mittlerweile ganz passable Gedichtsanalysen aufs Papier bringe.“

Skinny fiel in Dylans Lachen mit ein.

„Wow, ich sehe, du lernst die wirklich wichtigen Dinge.“

„Ja, denn es wird jetzt schließlich von mir erwartet, dass ich mal studiere und was aus meinem Leben mache.“

„Dann machst du deinen Vater doch noch stolz, wenn du endlich das Leben lebst, dass er schon immer für dich geplant hat.“

Skinny schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals stolz auf mich sein könnte, egal was ich erreiche.“

Skinny ließ den Blick über die Wellen gleiten, entfernt nahm er das Kreischen einiger Möwen wahr, während seine Finger über das morsche Holz strichen.

„Aber dazu wird es eh nie kommen.“

Kurz zuckte Skinnys Blick zu Dylan, begegnete seinen dunklen Augen.

„Ich hasse es doch jetzt schon all den unnötigen Scheiß zu lernen, den ich nie wieder brauchen werde.“

Skinny stockte. Die Worte die er fast noch hinterhergeschoben hätte, schienen auf seiner Zunge zu stechen. Doch Dylan kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass da noch etwas unter der Oberfläche schwelte.

„Was willst du dann machen, wenn du nicht aufs College gehst?“

„Schmuggeln, stehlen, mich mit den Cops messen. Das ist der Scheiß der Spaß macht.“

Dylans warmes Lachen drang wieder an seine Ohren.

„Nicht mal das Leben bei nem Cop kann aus dir nen guten Jungen machen.“

„Es ist ja auch das Einzige was ich wirklich gut kann.“, gab Skinny mit einem bitteren Lachen zurück.

Dylan zuckte mit den Schultern, als er lachend erwiderte: „Dann bleibt dir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als als Informant tätig zu werden.“

Skinny spürte wie das Gras anfing seine Wahrnehmung zu verändern, fast als würde ein Schleier weggezogen werden. Das Rauschen der Wellen schien in seinen Ohren anzuschwellen, die feinen Körner des Sandes glitten durch seine Finger, während er wegzutreiben schien. Nur entfernt nahm er wahr, dass immer mehr von Dylans Leuten zu ihnen stießen, während Skinny sich so frei wie schon seit langem nicht mehr fühlte. Die Stunden schienen sich auszudehnen, langsamer zu verstreichen.

Als die Sonne almählich hinter dem Horizont versank, merkte Skinny wie unangenehm es sich anfühlte wieder runterzukommen. Die Farben schienen weniger zu leuchten, die Stimmen und das Lachen leiser zu werden. Kurzerhand nahm er Leah die Bierdose aus der Hand und leerte sie.

„Bitte Skinny, ich teile gerne mit dir, lieb, dass du gefragt hast.“

Skinny grinste sie an.

„Ich war mir sicher, dass du nichts dagegen haben würdest.“

„Du kannst so ein Arsch sein.“

Doch er wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich sauer auf ihn war. Dafür hatte es diese Situation schon viel zu oft zwischen ihnen gegeben. Und der leichte Schlag den Skinny kassierte, bestätigte seine Vermutung.

Der warme Schein des auflodernden Lagerfeuers erhellte sanft die Gesichter der anderen. Und die ersten Funken stoben in den dunkler werdenden Nachthimmel, während das Holz leise knackte, als es von den Flammen verzehrt wurde. Skinny verlor sich in dem Anblick des Feuers, vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus, spürte die Hitze die seine Haut zu versengen drohte. Und das entlockte ihm ein leichtes Schmunzeln.

Und dann hörte er entfernt Musik die durch die Stille der Nacht zu ihnen drang. Skinny sah den Strand hinunter, zu den bunten Lampions die warm in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit leuchteten. Das Strandcafé war wie ein hell erleuchteter Fleck inmitten von Dunkelheit. Und er konnte vereinzelte Schemen ausmachen die im sich im hellen Lichtkegel zum Rhythmus der Musik bewegten.

Skinny griff nach einer der Bierflaschen die verstreut im Sand herumstanden. Und nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihr Inhalt noch unangetastet war, öffnete er die Flasche und nahm einen Schluck. Dann stand er auf.

„Willst du schon gehen?“

Skinny drehte sich zu Dylan, dann deutete er hinunter zum Strandcafé.

„Ich will mir mal angucken, was da drüben so abgeht.“

„Gute Idee.“, grinste Dylan und stand ebenfalls auf. Und kurz darauf ging eine kleine Gruppe dunkler Gestalten am Strand entlang. Die Musik wurde lauter und die ersten Stimmen drangen zu ihnen.

Skinny lehnte sich gegen die Bar, während er dabei zusah wie Marie Dylan auf die Tanzfläche zog. Sie stach mit ihren weiß gefärbten Haaren und den unzähligen Tattoos aus der Menge hervor. Doch sie schien auch die einzige zu sein, die sich wirklich traute, sich der Musik hinzugeben. Die nicht darauf achtete, ob sie gut aussah oder sich sexy bewegte, sondern sie hatte einfach nur Spaß, wie sie mit Dylan rum alberte.

Doch dann schob sich ein Schemen in sein Sichtfeld. Und Skinny erkannte Shaw der auf ihn zukam.

Fuck.

Der große Junge vergrub seine Finger in Skinnys Haaren, drückte ihm einen Kuss, der nach Alkohol schmeckte, auf die Lippen.

Doch Skinny stieß Peter unsanft von sich.

„Was ist los?“, wollte der andere wissen.

„Dachtest du nur weil wir gefickt haben, sind wir gleich ein Paar, Shaw?“, fauchte Skinny. Und er konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, woher seine Aggressionen stammten.

„Wow, Skinny, was war ich für dich? Eine Herausforderung? Gut genug, als du mich jagen musstest, aber nachdem du mich hattest kannst du mich wegwerfen?“

Der verletzte Ausdruck in Peters Gesicht traf ihn unerwartet heftig. Doch Skinny stieß hervor: „Das würdest du eh nicht verstehen.“

„Wie soll ich es auch verstehen, wenn du mir nicht mal die Möglichkeit dazu gibst?“

Skinny hatte das Gefühl als würde Shaw eine Waffe auf ihn richten. Eine Pistole die geladen war mit Erinnerungen, Schmerz und Enttäuschungen. Und er wollte die Wunden der Vergangenheit nicht wieder aufreißen, nun wo sich langsam Schorf über ihnen zu bilden begann.

Skinny warf den umstehenden Menschen einen flüchtigen Blick zu und dann spürte er wie sich Peters Hand fest und unnachgiebig um sein Handgelenk schloss.

„Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung.“

Er spürte wie der andere ihn mit sich ziehen wollte, doch Skinny riss sich los.

„Ich schulde dir einen Scheiß!“

Peters Schlag traf ihn unvorbereitet, doch es brauchte nur eine Sekunde, bis Skinny sich wieder gefangen hatte. Angriffslustig fixierte er den anderen. Er schaffte es den nächsten Schlag abzufangen, dann rammte er Shaw seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. Der Sportler krümmte sich leicht und Skinny nutzte den Moment, vergrub seine Finger im leichten Stoff des Shirts und schleuderte Shaw mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand. Er hörte wie sein Kopf hart mit der Mauer kollidierte. Doch als Shaws Blick sich in Skinnys grub, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„So willst du es also.“

Hart wurde Skinny gegen den Sportler gezogen, dann fühlte er die Lippen des anderen auf seinen. Aggressiv erwiderte er den Kuss, schlang seine Finger in dessen Haare, wollte ihn auf die Knie drängen, doch da stieß Peter ihn von sich.

„Nicht hier.“

Peters Blick glitt in die Dunkelheit, zu den Felsen wo nicht mal mehr das flackernde Licht des Lagerfeuers hin reichte. Skinny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann nickte er leicht.

Leise fluchend kletterte Skinny über die Steine, die er in der Dunkelheit kaum ausmachen konnte. Immer weiter führte er Peter von der Party weg, tiefer zwischen die Felsen. Nur noch einzelne Fetzen der Musik wurde zu ihnen herüber geweht, doch ansonsten war es fast schon unheimlich still.

Als er sich sicher war, dass sie außer Sichtweite waren, ließ Skinny sich in den Sand fallen und zog den großen Jungen mit sich. Er griff in Shaws Nacken, zog den anderen zu sich, küsste den Sportler wild und gierig. Er spürte Shaws Finger auf seinem Bauch, wie sie über die empfindliche Haut strichen, doch dann hielt er plötzlich inne, als er über die leichte Erhöhung einer Narbe fuhr.

„Skinny, woher stammen all die Narben auf deinem Körper? Und sag jetzt bitte nicht von irgendwelchen Schießereien.“

Skinny stieß ein Lachen aus, doch dann löste er sich von dem anderen und setzte sich auf. Er starrte in den dunklen Nachthimmel als er antwortete: „Eine Kugel habe ich mir tatsächlich mal gefangen, n Einbruch ist nicht ganz nach Plan verlaufen.“

Skinnys Blick war starr zu den Sternen gerichtet und einen Augenblick sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Und dann spürte er Peters Hand die sich in seine schob. Doch Skinny konnte die Berührung nicht ertragen, die so sanft war. Und er zog seine Hand zurück.

Einen Moment lauschten sie nur dem entfernten Rauschen der Wellen, die rhythmisch an den Strand gespült wurden. Skinny sah zum Himmel der sich weit über dem Meer spannte, wie ein dunkles Tuch.

„Ist es zu viel verlangt, dass ich wissen will wer du bist?“

Peters Stimme durchbrach die Stille zwischen ihnen. Und Skinny schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Doch er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte und wie viel er wirklich schon bereit war zu erzählen. Und es dauerte einige Zeit bis er sagte: „Die Narbe am Bauch hab ich von meinem Vater. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Brieföffner so scharf sein können?“

Er wollte es wie einen Scherz klingen lassen, doch er schaffte es nicht die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Als ich im Krankenhaus wieder zu mir gekommen bin, da habe ich mir gewünscht, dass er es einfach zu Ende gebracht hätte. Dass ich an diesem Tag einfach verreckt wäre. Und ich hasse die Narben, die mich täglich an ihn erinnern.“

„Skinny… ich… das tut mir...“

„Schon gut.“, unterbrach Skinny ihn. Er wusste selbst, dass nichts an dem was Gewesen war, gut war. Doch er hasste, wenn die Menschen um ihn herum ihn mitleidig ansahen, ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfassten, weil sie nicht wussten wie sie mit dem gehörten umgehen sollten. Aber war es nicht normal wütend zu sein? Denjenigen zu hassen, der einem so viel Leid zugefügt hatte?

Und doch konnte er nichts an dem was gewesen war ändern. Es gab nur Momente in denen er es schaffte dem Scheiß den er mit sich herum schleppte zu entkommen.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie dein Leben gewesen sein musste. Du warst für mich irgendwie immer nur das Ekel, das jede Gelegenheit genutzt hat, um uns in die Quere zu kommen.“

„Es sollte ja auch niemand wissen, was bei uns zu Hause passiert ist.“

Zu Hause, irgendwie war es das noch immer, der Ort an dem er aufgewachsen war.

„Skinny?“

Peters Stimme neben ihm klang vorsichtig und sofort schrillten die Alarmglocken in seinem Inneren.

„Was ist?“

Skinny bereitete sich darauf vor, dass Shaws nächste Worte wohl wie ein Messer durch seine Eingeweide dringen würden. Ihn verletzt und blutend zurückließen. Denn er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er auf einmal unsicher klang.

Und instinktiv wollte er sich dem anderen entziehen, aufstehen und nicht hören, was sagen wollte. Doch Peter zog ihn zurück und die Worte stolperten viel zu schnell aus seinem Mund.

„Ich habe keine Lust auf Spielchen und Geheimnisse. Ich will offen mit dem umgehen, was wir haben.“

Skinny erstarrte. Und die Worte trafen ihn tatsächlich unvorbereitet. Er fixierte den Jungen der immer noch neben ihm im Sand saß, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte er kaum mehr als die Konturen ausmachen.

„Sag doch was.“, brachte Peter schließlich hervor. Doch Skinny war wie erstarrt, während sich die Worte in seine Ohren zu brennen schienen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann rappelte er sich auf.

„Skinny?“

„Scheiße, ich kann das einfach nicht.“, sagte Skinny, bevor er Peter allein in der Dunkelheit zurückließ.

***

Skinny trat das Gaspedal noch ein wenig stärker durch. Immer wieder gingen ihm Peters Worte durch den Kopf und er hatte das Gefühl sie würden ihm die Luft abschnüren. Das Quietschen der Reifen, als er seinen Wagen eng um eine Kurve drängte war Musik in seinen Ohren. Der Tag fuckte ihn ab, erst seine Mutter, jetzt Shaw.

Die aufleuchtenden Scheinwerfer eines Fahrzeugs rissen Skinny wieder aus seinen Gedanken und er versuchte sich wieder auf die vor ihm liegende Straße zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er alkoholisiert fuhr, doch das schien seine Wut gerade nur noch mehr anzufachen. Und als er vom Highway abbog, jagten die Bäume zu beiden Seiten an ihm vorbei und er hatte das Gefühl wenigstens ein klein wenig seines Zorns hinter sich zu lassen.

Und dann tauchte die nächste Kurve im Licht der Scheinwerfer auf. Skinny wollte das Adrenalin bis zum letzten Moment auskosten und die Wut in seiner Brust trieb ihn dazu an, noch einen Augenblick länger zu warten, ehe er auf die Bremse trat. Doch er schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig das Steuer herumzureißen und der Wagen krachte in die Leitplanke.

Ein Ruck ging durch Skinnys Körper, dann war alles still. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Skinny sich wieder orientiert hatte. Er spürte den Gurt der in sein Fleisch schnitt und ein leichtes Brennen auf seiner Haut hinterließ. Mit zitternden Fingern löste er ihn, dann kämpfte er sich aus dem Auto. Sein erster Instinkt war wegzulaufen, einfach weiter die Straße hinunter, bis er irgendwann die Lichter der Wohnsiedlung ausmachen würde, doch Skinny zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er wusste, dass es der Schock war, der ihn dazu trieb. Sein Blick blieb an seinem Auto hängen und der Gedanke, dass es vermutlich nicht mehr zu reparieren war, war auf einmal schmerzlich präsent.

Skinnys Schrei hallte durch die Nacht. Zorn und Frust suchten sich ein Ventil und es gab in dieser Einöde nichts woran er sie auslassen konnte.

Sein Herz hämmerte wild gegen seine Rippen, als er mit zitternden Fingern das Handy aus der Hosentasche zog. Unentschlossen sah Skinny auf den leuchtenden Display hinunter. Die Worte des Inspektors geisterten ihm durch den Kopf, immer und immer wieder. Doch er traute sich nicht so wirklich daran zu glauben, dass er sie ernst gemeint hatte. Nicht nachdem wie sein Vater mal in einer ähnlichen Situation reagiert hatte.

Doch Cotta war nicht sein Vater, das hier war anders. Zumindest hoffte Skinny das.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sein Daumen sich langsam auf die Taste bewegte und der Schmerz der dumpf durch seinen Körper zog half ihm die erwartungsvolle Stille auszuhalten. Nur das leise Tuten in der Leitung unterbrach die gespannte Stille und Skinny fühlte wie sein Herz unkontrolliert schneller zu schlagen begann. Und er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich erleichtert war, als er endlich die Stimme des Inspektors hörte.

„Skinny? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Skinny zwang sich dazu einzuatmen. Und er hörte wie unsicher seine Stimme klang, als er sagte: „Ich hab Scheiße gebaut, können Sie mich abholen?“

***

Die Warnblinker stachen unangenehm in seinen Augen, also tigerte Skinny unruhig am Straßenrand auf und ab, während er darauf wartete die hellen Scheinwerfer eines Wagens in der Dunkelheit aufleuchten zu sehen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen die Cops zu anzurufen und den Unfall zu melden. Heute Nacht war es eine verfickt schlechte Idee gewesen noch zu fahren. Aber es war ja auch sonst immer alles gut gegangen.

Nervös biss Skinny sich auf die Unterlippe, als Cottas Wagen nicht weit entfernt zum stehen kam. Fast war er erleichtert, als er sah wie der Inspektor ausstieg, doch dann öffnete sich auch die Beifahrertür und Caroline kam ebenfalls auf ihn zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Die Sorge die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, ließ Skinny schlucken.

„Geht schon.“, murmelte er. Und bevor er wirklich wusste, was geschah zog sie ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Jag mir bitte nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.“

Ein wenig unbeholfen machte Skinny sich von ihr los. Dann sah er zu Cotta hinüber, dessen Blick immer wieder zwischen Skinny und dem blauen Sportwagen hin und her glitt. Dann sprach der Inspektor das Offensichtliche aus.

„Dein Auto sieht ziemlich hinüber aus.“

Skinny nickte leicht, doch er wusste, dass er unter Schock stand und zusammen mit dem Alkohol konnte er seinen Empfindungen nicht trauen.

„Wie genau ist das passiert?“

Skinny wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu lügen. Doch er schaffte es nicht dem Inspektor in die Augen zu sehen, als er antwortete: „Ich hab was getrunken und die Kurve falsch eingeschätzt.“

Cotta nickte, dann sagte er: „Caroline, fährst du bitte mit Skinny ins Krankenhaus. Ich kümmer mich hier um alles weitere.“

Sie nickte und ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg Skinny in das Auto. Caroline startete den Motor und sie fuhren die nächtliche Straße zurück nach Rocky Beach. Skinny starrte aus dem Fenster und er war froh, dass Caroline nicht versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Und er fragte sich, ob es so war, wenn man Eltern hatte, die sich um einen sorgten.

***

Skinny hatte versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als Caroline und er endlich nach Hause gefahren waren. Doch außer einem verstauchten Handgelenk hatten die Untersuchungen nichts ergeben. Jedoch war in Skinny ein Gedanke in den letzten Stunden immer weiter herangereift. Er war eine Belastung und er würde niemals in ihr geordnetes Leben passen. Er brachte es nur durcheinander. Und was wollte er eigentlich? Im Gespräch mit Dylan hatte er es das erste Mal laut ausgesprochen. Das Leben als Krimineller war nicht nur der einzige Ausweg, sondern auch das Leben nach dem er sich sehnte. Die Gefahr, das Gefühl einer geladenen Waffe in der Hand und das ständige Taktieren des Gegners. Niemals konnte er Cotta, oder seiner Schwester, begreiflich machen was ihn immer wieder dahin zurück zog.

Skinny riss den Kleiderschrank auf. Da lag der Rucksack, gepackt mit dem Nötigsten. Und wenn er ihn brauchte, dann jetzt. Er konnte das alles nicht mehr. Es war zu viel, zu eng, zu verbindlich. Nichts hiervon hatte er verdient. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er es genauso zerstörte, wie alles andere zuvor. Wenn er jetzt ging, dann würde es nicht so schmerzhaft sein. Jeden Tag den er länger wartete, würde es ihn nur umso mehr treffen, wenn sie endgültig erkannten, wer er wirklich war.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff Skinny nach dem Rucksack, hob ihn an. Es war das erste Mal, dass er nicht wirklich weg wollte. Aber er wusste, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war. Für ihn selbst und auch für sie.

Skinny schmiss sich den Rucksack über die Schulter, dann sah er sich noch einmal in dem kleinen Raum um. Das Gästezimmer, dass irgendwie zu seinem geworden war.

Er dachte an den Geruch von Kaffee am morgen in der Küche, an Carolines leises Summen und Cottas bissige Kommentare. An Bubbles der so verdammt penetrant an Türen kratzte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Fuck.

Und an Peter, dem der Sex alleine nicht ausreichte.

Leise drückte Skinny die Klinke herunter, dann schlich er durch den dunklen Flur. Die Treppenstufen knarrten leise unter seinen Füßen und Skinny entfuhr ein leiser Fluch. In dem Haus seiner Eltern hätte er abhauen können, ohne auch nur ein verfluchtes Geräusch zu verursachen. Dann tasteten Skinnys Finger über die Jacken und Mäntel die an der Garderobe hingen, glitten über den rauen Baumwollstoff, bis er das Leder unter seiner Haut spürte. Er ließ den Rucksack zu Boden gleiten, dann warf er sich die Jacke über. Gerade als er den Schlüssel auf die Kommode legen wollte, hörte er wie sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Instinktiv huschte Skinny in die Küche und drängte sich tiefer in die Schatten.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, dann riss der harte Schein der Lampe die Dunkelheit entzwei. Skinny brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich an den Lichtstrahl gewöhnt hatte, der durch die Tür fiel und hart die Schatten abgrenzte.

„Skinny.“

Skinny erstarrte, als er die Stimme des Inspektors hörte. Sein Herz schlug zu laut in seiner Brust, und obwohl er wusste, dass Cotta es unmöglich hören konnte, schaffte er es nicht komplett sich von dem Gedanken zu befreien. Skinny atmete flach, während er hoffte, der Inspektor würde endlich nach oben gehen.

„Skinny, dein Rucksack steht im Flur. Versuch also gar nicht erst, so zu tun, als wärst du nicht da.“

_Verflucht._

Langsam löste Skinny sich aus den Schatten und nur zögernd trat er in den Flur.

„Ja, ich wollte türmen.“

Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, als er sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Er wollte dem Inspektor nicht zeigen, dass ihm die Entscheidung nicht so leicht fiel, wie er ihn glauben lassen wollte.

„Warum?“

Und da war wieder nur die Frage. Kein Angriff, keine Schuldzuweisung. Und augenblicklich bröckelte ein wenig von der Maskerade.

„Das fragen Sie wirklich noch?“

Und dann war Cotta wieder nur der Inspektor. Jemand dem man mit distanziertem Respekt begegnete, doch dem er es nicht erlauben wollte, einen Blick auf das zu geben, was in ihm vorging.

„Skinny, du kannst nicht immer abhauen, wenn es schwierig wird.“

„Warum nicht? Das hat doch bisher auch wunderbar funktioniert.“

„Weil wir keine Lösung finden, wenn du dich entziehst.“

Cotta deutete auf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und Skinny musste an ihr Gespräch von vor einigen Wochen denken. Doch er glaubte nicht daran, dass es diesmal auch so einfach werden würde. Aber der Inspektor wirkte nicht, als würde er ihm hierbei eine Wahl lassen. Also stieß Skinny sich vom Rahmen ab und schlurfte in den angrenzenden Raum.

Als er den Lichtschalter umlegte, sah er in zwei grüne Augen die ihn verschlafen anfunkelten. Dann legte Bubbles den Kopf wieder auf seine Pfoten.

Skinny setzte sich neben die Katze, deren Ohren in seine Richtung zuckten. Dann sah er zu Cotta, der sich in dem Sessel niederließ und ihn aufmerksam musterte.

„Also Skinny, was ist heute passiert?“

Skinny schluckte den bissigen Kommentar herunter, dann ließ er seinen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Über die Regale, Bücher, die Wanduhr. Doch er mied Cottas aufmerksamen Blick, der unverwandt auf ihm ruhte.

„Fuck.“, entfuhr es ihm. Skinny wusste nicht wie er dem Anderen begreiflich machen konnte, was in ihm vorging.

„Haben sie schon mal daran gedacht, dass das Leben als Krimineller genau das ist was ich will?“

Abwartend sah der Inspektor ihn an und Skinny spürte wie die Wut in seinem Inneren aufloderte. Heiß und verzehrend und er hasste Cotta dafür, dass er so ruhig blieb und nicht auf seine Provokationen einging.

„Ist wirklich das der Grund, warum du gehen willst?“

„Ja!“, stieß Skinny hervor. Und dann fügte er leiser hinzu: „Der Abend hat es doch gezeigt. Ich bin nur eine Belastung, für Sie und Caroline. Und für Shaw.“

Skinny sah wie sich etwas im Gesicht des Inspektors veränderte und er wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Was ist mit Peter?“

Skinny schwieg und Cotta lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, ließ ihn jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Skinny baute das Schweigen wie eine Mauer um sich herum auf. Die Stille die sich zwischen ihnen auszubreiten begann, war dicht gewebt und nur das leise Ticken der Uhr unterbrach sie.

„Ich glaube er will mehr als nur Sex.“, brachte Skinny irgendwann hervor, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Und die Absurdität, dass er ausgerechnet mit Cotta über das was zwischen ihm und Peter lief sprach ließ ihn fast laut loslachen.

„Wäre das denn so schlimm?“

Skinny zog das Feuerzeug aus seiner Jackentasche hervor, ließ die kleine Flamme einige Male hell aufflackern, ehe er sich zu einer Antwort durchrang.

„Das kann doch eh nicht funktionieren.“

„Aber das weißt du erst, wenn du dich darauf einlässt.“

Zweifelnd sah Skinny zu Cotta hinüber. Immer noch sah der Inspektor ihn ernst an, als er weiter sprach: „Wenn du wirklich gehen willst, dann werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Aber ich würde mir wünschen, dass du deinen Entschluss überdenkst.“

Skinny starrte in die Dunkelheit die sich hinter den Fenstern ausbreitete, während er daran dachte wieder bei Dylan auf der Couch zu schlafen. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann wollte er dieses Mal nicht wirklich weg. Es war nicht so wie damals als er noch bei seinen Eltern gelebt hatte, wo Flucht die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen war die ihm geblieben war. Dann zuckte er scheinbar ungerührt mit den Schultern, als er sagte: „Ok, zur Not kann ich ja immer noch morgen türmen.“

Cotta lachte leise und irritiert sah Skinny zu ihm hinüber.

„Caroline hätte mir den Kopf abgerissen, wenn ich dich wirklich gehen gelassen hätte.“

***

Skinny dachte noch immer an das Gespräch das er mit Cotta in der vergangenen Nacht geführt hatte, als er immer wieder nervöse Blicke zum Schrottplatz hinüber warf. Doch als er die dritte Kippe achtlos auf den Bürgersteig schnipste und austrat, gingen ihm langsam die Ausreden aus. Also ging er langsam durch das große Tor und zwischen den Bergen an Schrott und Gerümpel hindurch, bis er den schäbigen Campinganhänger ausmachen konnte. Doch als er noch einige Schritte entfernt war, öffnete sich die Tür und Jonas stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den schmalen Eingang.

„Skinny, was machst du denn hier?“

Skinnys Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch, als er antwortete: „Freundlich wie immer Jonas. Ich will zu Shaw, ist er da?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass er dich sehen will.“

„Und er braucht nen Laufburschen der die Nachricht überbringt?“

Skinny wurde ungeduldig. Er hatte keine Lust auf diese Spielchen. Nicht, jetzt. Grob schob Skinny sich an Jonas vorbei und betrat das Innere des Caminganhängers. Ein leises Krächzen kam aus einer Ecke und Andrews Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als er den ungebetenen Besucher erkannte.

„Also wo ist Shaw?“

„Nicht hier.“

Skinny wirbelte herum, dann packte er den Klugscheißer am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen einen der Aktenschränke.

„Das sehe ich auch. Also wo, verdammt noch mal, ist er?“

„In der Werkstatt.“, hörte er dann Andrews leise Stimme hinter sich. Skinny löste seine Finger aus Jonas Shirt.

„Geht doch.“

Ohne die beiden Satzzeichen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er den alten Campinganhänger und ging zu der Freiluftwerkstatt hinüber.

Skinny hatte die Hände tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben, während er Shaw dabei beobachtete, wie er an einem Auto herumschraubte.

„Deine Freunde wissen es also schon.“

Skinny musste grinsen, als Shaw herumwirbelte und als er Skinny erkannte, verengten sich seine Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen.

„Sie wollten wissen, warum ich mich direkt in die Werkstatt zurückgezogen habe und ich habe keinen Grund gesehen sie weiterhin anzulügen.“

Abwartend musterte Shaw ihn und als Skinny keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, fügte er hinzu: „Also Skinny was willst du?“

„Hast du Lust mal mit mir auszugehen?“

Shaw rührte sich nicht und die Sekunden schienen sich quälend langsam auszudehnen. Und Skinny spürte wie der Drang abzuhauen in ihm anwuchs. Scheiße, wie hatte er auch so dumm sein können, anzunehmen der andere würde das wirklich wollen?

„Ist das dein ernst?“

Skinnys Blick huschte über den Schrottplatz zum Tor. Vielleicht konnte er es noch als dummen Scherz abtun. Doch etwas hielt Skinny zurück.

„Ja, Shaw, mein voller ernst.“

Klirrend fiel das Werkzeug zu Boden und dann war der andere bei ihm, zog ihn in einen Kuss und Skinny brauchte einen Moment bevor er den Kuss erwiderte. Dann zog er den anderen fester an sich.

„Samstagabend um acht?“, fragte Peter grinsend, als er sich von Skinny gelöst hatte.

Skinny nickte. Und der Gedanke daran ein Date ausgerechnet mit Peter Schisser Shaw zu haben gefiel ihm viel besser, als er jemals jemanden gegenüber zugeben würde.

„Wir müssen dann aber deinen MG nehmen.“

Fragend sah Peter ihn an. Und bei dem Gedanken an sein Auto musste Skinny schlucken.

„Ich hatte gestern Nacht einen Zusammenstoß mit einer Leitplanke.“

„Dir ist nichts passiert?“

Und die Sorge die in Peters Stimme mitschwang fand Skinny irgendwie niedlich.

„Nein, aber mein Wagen ist ziemlich hinüber.“

„Skinny Norris ohne seinen geliebten blauen Sportwagen, das ich das noch mal erleben darf.“

Doch der böse Blick den Skinny ihm zuwarf, ließ das Grinsen auf Peters Gesicht sterben.

„Wie lange wird es denn dauern, bis du ihn wieder fahren kannst?“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Da ich momentan nicht flüssig bin, habe ich ihn noch nicht in eine Werkstatt gebracht. Und ich kenn mich selbst nicht gut genug aus um ihn alleine wieder hinzukriegen.“

„Wenn du willst, kann ich ihn mir mal angucken.“

Skinny stieß einen triumphierenden Laut aus.

„Du kriegst die Kohle dann, sobald ich sie aufgetrieben habe.“

Doch zu seiner Überraschung kam Shaw auf ihn zu, zog ihn dichter an sich heran, dann spürte er den Atem des anderen auf seiner Haut.

„Ich wüsste einen anderen Weg wie du deine Schulden bei mir bezahlen kannst.“

Und bei den Worten stahl sich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf Skinnys Züge.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Videoempfehlung:
> 
> [Family - Teal Swan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUmN6OP4FRE)
> 
> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  Home - Machine Gun Kelly  
>  A Little More - Machine Gun Kelly  
>  Scars - NEFFEX


End file.
